An Empty Vein
by RexVulcan3
Summary: My first fanfic! Yay! So this is the tale of Vega, The Sanguine Slasher, how he came to join the League, and his adventures there. Not the best summary, I know, but it gets the point across. Rated M for language, possibly gore(likely), and lemons if I can find some way to fit them in. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC, ROIT OWNS ALL. Please R&R! I need feedback! Arigatou gozaimasu!


**A/N: **Sup, guys and gals, the moment the world has been waiting for has finally arrived! I have the first chapter of my first fanfic completed! Ok, so maybe it isn't as widely anticipated as this makes it out to be, but it's kind of a big deal for me. It's not every day you write your first fanfic. Anyways, here it is: The Empty Vein. Not the best title, I know, but it was the best I could think of at the time. Please no hate, this is my first attempt at this after all. I am perfectly fine with constructive criticism, and welcome it gladly, so if you think I should add or change something, just let me know. Without further ado about nothing, here we go. Please feel free to read and review.

Dark. That's all he saw. Dark red, to be precise. This had been happening a lot more often, recently, but Vega had no idea why. Well, he did, but the last time he had felt like this, it had been when he faced Him last. But then... no. It couldn't be Him. He was gone, vanished, disappeared off the face of the planet, just as always. He had a knack for that. Cause unparalleled amounts of trouble, and then leave without a trace before anyone could catch him. Vega had gotten progressively better at that as well, but most of the time, it was an accident. The last site of an attack had been 5 years ago in Demacia, and nothing was left besides an empty coffin and a disturbing message written in blood. It wasn't His blood, Vega was sure of that. He never used His own, it was always His victim's. Vega shook his head to try to clear his mind. It helped, but not by much. He needed to get back on track, but that probably wasn't going to happen tonight. What he really needed was a drink.

Vega walked to the nearest bar in one of the seedier parts of Demacia. It wasn't the best quality, but it would do for the night. He was a frequent customer to The Graggy Ice, as it was a great place to get any information on just about anything you needed, provided you had the money. Vega could probably name just about everyone in the tavern, and was just sitting down at the counter when he noticed there were a few more people in there than usual, specifically Demacian guards. He drew his long cloak around himself so as to go unnoticed. Not surprisingly, it worked to perfection. One extra cloaked vagabond went unnoticed among the 30 other similarly dressed patrons. The guards soon left, but one figure that was near them the whole time stayed behind. The lone figure walked up to the counter and sat down next to Vega. When the other cloaked figure spoke, and Vega was surprised to hear a woman's voice come out from under the hood. "I'll have whatever he's having," the woman said. The bartender merely nodded and set about preparing both hers and Vega's drinks. "You didn't come over here and order the same drink as me just for the hell of it. Why are you really here?" asked Vega in a deep deadpan. "Funny you should ask. I hear you are hunting after a monster." replied the cloaked woman. At this Vega became even more suspicious. "So what if I am? Why does it matter to you?" The strange woman replied with a bit of a condescending tone, as if she knew what Vega's goal was, and believed it out of his league, "Let's just say I happen to be hunting this same creature, and it would be safer for you to let me do my job and stay out of this." Vega laughed a little on the inside. "You believe I can't handle myself? Please. I have been hunting this monster ever since I was 16. I know what I am up against better than anyone. That bastard will wish he had never been born when I finish with him. If anything, you should be the one staying out of my way. You have no idea how outclassed you are." Suddenly, the woman vanished for a second and reappeared on his other side. Vega barely managed to dodge the fist that had come flying toward his face. Activity in the entire tavern stopped as if Zilean had brought time to a screeching halt. He had to admit, this woman wasn't half bad at fighting, but she would need much, much more to take Him down than a simple disappearing act. "You insult my hunting skills? Foolish boy," she scoffed and stared straight at him, his eyes catching a flash of red beneath the dark hood. "You may have been hunting since a relatively young age, but I have been purifying Demacia ever since I was a little girl. Never, and I mean NEVER. Underestimate me." Turning on her heel, without her drink, she stalked out of the bar. The bartender shrugged this off, and turned to serve Vega, but he wasn't thirsty anymore. He went up to his usual room and tried to sleep, but the cruel temptress eluded him. This strange woman had lit a fire inside of him that would not die out until he had beaten her and killed his prey. The enemy would soon find himself on the edge of the razor.

So yeah, that's it for now, let me know what you guys think, what I should improve upon, and all that jazz. Keep in mind that I am new to this, so there will likely be errors that need to be corrected. Any and all constructive criticism will be gladly accepted.

Signing out, RexVulcan3.


End file.
